


Apples Are My Favorite Kind Of Kisses

by glitterhowell



Series: Spooky Week 2018 [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Adorable, Alternate Universe - High School, Confident Phil lester, Cute, Cute Dan Howell/Phil Lester, Drinking, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Halloween, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Party, Partying, Phan - Freeform, Shy Dan Howell, Strangers to Lovers, Sweet, fluff fluff fluff, halloween party, older Phil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-23
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-08-06 01:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16378751
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterhowell/pseuds/glitterhowell
Summary: Dan Howell isn't much one for parties but he finds himself very grateful for Louise his overbearing best friend for dragging him to a certain Halloween party.





	Apples Are My Favorite Kind Of Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a collection of eight stories I have written over the last few months for Autumn/Halloween. I am titling this series spooky week and will continue to update every day up until Halloween day!
> 
> A huge thank you to my other half Christy (Fadingcrystalvoid) for being with me since the start of the series listing to me rant and proofreading for me. Also for last minute betaing all these stories for me!
> 
> This story contains: Sweet, Fluffy, strangers to lovers, High school AU, drinking, first kisses

Dan fidgeted with his hair as he looked himself over in the mirror, his costume was pretty simple, a bear onesie and he had colored his nose in and drew dots on his cheeks. Dan had never been one for Halloween parties, hell he never went to normal parties either but his best friend Louise was dragging him to one this year. 

 

~~~~~~

 

“But Dan you have to come. We hardly ever hang out anymore and I really want to go,” Louise whined.

 

He rolled his eyes, electing not to mention the reason they hadn’t been hanging out recently had been her newest boyfriend Evan. It wasn’t Dan’s fault he took up almost all her time.

 

“I don’t know Lou, you know I’m never the best at parties. Besides I have an English assignment due the next day.”

 

She huffed, “But Daaaan you can work on your assignment sometime this week and get it done then you can go.” She looked at him with pleading eyes. She huffed as she tried one more time, “Come on; I’ll even let you wear whatever you want. Even if it clashes with my fairy costume.”

 

“Fiiiiine,but I’m not being the designated driver.”  he sighed. He knows better than to argue with Louise because she always ended up getting her way regardless.

 

“Yay!” she squealed pulling him into a hug. “Don’t worry Emma has a maths test the next day she already said she’d drive all us home!”

 

Dan rolled his eyes “Of course she would already have it all planned out.”

 

~~~~~~

 

“Dan, Louise is here,” his mum yelled up the stairs. 

“Be there in a minute,” he hollered back down. 

 

He took one last quick look in the mirror, almost opting to wipe the black makeup off his face worrying it made him look childish. Screw it, he decided, he was already going out of his comfort zone going to a party so why not go a little further. 

 

Louise was wearing a crop top with a cute pink tutu and pink fairy wings. She also had her face all done up in bright pink sparkly makeup. She looked really good but when didn’t she look good?

 

“You look great Lou,” he said pulling her into a hug.

She laughed, “Thanks, hun. But is that really what your wearing.”

He looked down at his costume, “What you don’t like it?” he asked. “I mean you did say I could wear whatever I wanted,” he reminded her.

“I know I know. I like it. It actually really suits you makes you look sweet.” 

He rolled his eyes, “Cute or sweet wasn’t really what I was going for. Rawr!” He held his hands up in the air and attempted to look voracious and scary.

She just laughed and tugged at his hand. “Come on, let’s get going!” 

  
  


They rode to the party with a couple of Louise's other friends and luckily they had been able to find parking close to the party. He really didn’t want to have to walk in the cold, drunk off his ass, to make back to the car at the end of the night. 

 

The party was in full swing when they arrived and almost instantly they were swarmed with people offering them drinks. He took one of the cups offered and chugged it down. If he was going be forced to be here then he was going to at least get buzzed.

 

As the party went on he continued to down drinks. He had drunk enough to feel the effects of the alcohol but not enough to be considered drunk. Louise had abandoned him not long after they arrived. She ended up on the dance floor drunk and messily dancing with Evan. He knows she doesn't mean to ditch him, she was an extrovert and he was very much an introvert, it must be hard being friends with him sometimes. He sighed as he watched her dance, she really did look like she was having a good time. 

  
  


After watching people dance for a while he decided to walk around a little bit. Liquid sloshed around in his cup as he tried to avoid bumping into anyone. If it wasn’t people snogging, it was people grinding against each other on the dance floor. They were literally people everywhere. But while he had succeeded in not bumping into any people he did manage to hit his knee on a hard plastic tombstone that was sitting in the corner of the room. He cursed and bent down to rub he knee. He straightened himself back up and nearly headbutted someone in the process.

 

“Hey watch what you're doing!” 

“Sorry,” he squeaked. But the guy had already turned back around and started talking to his date again. 

 

He squeezed by a couple snogging between the sofa and the wall and continued to walk. As he made his way back to the alcohol table his eye caught boy he had never seen before. The boy wasn't dressed like everyone else at the party; in fact, he was dressed pretty similar to himself. As everyone else was wearing something that you could have picked up at an adult shop. The boy was wearing a simple purple checkered hoodie a pair of cat ears sat atop his raven black hair that was styled into a fringe much like his own. And to top his outfit off he had drawn cat whiskers on his face. 

 

The boy was talking to a group of kids from his school. But Dan had never seen him at school before so he assumed that this mysteries boy must be new.    
He didn't realize he had been staring until a giggling Louise slurred in his ear, “Why are your staring at Phil?”

 

He jumped, clearing not expecting her, “Who? What do you mean?” he stammered. 

Louise giggled again, “The boy you're staring over there, his name is Phil,” she said pointing to the boy.

 

“I wasn’t staring,” he said defensively. 

Louise just laughed and grabbed his arm pulling him across the lounge weaving in and out of people dancing and talking, or full-on grinding against each other.

 

“Hey what are you doing?” he protested. 

“I’m going to introduce you,” she said insistently. 

“Louise, wait no.” 

But it was already too late she was shoving her way throw the last of the crowd to where Phil was. 

“Hi, Phil! You remember me, Chris introduced us a little bit ago.” 

 

The boy looked confused for a moment before he must have recognized her. 

“Oh yeah, it’s Louise right?” 

She giggled and nodded her head. 

“Phil this is my very best friend Dan. Dan this is Phil. Phil Lester. He is new and will be starting school on Monday.” 

 

She shoved Dan closer to Phil, he tried to protest but she had already turned her back and walked off. Phil looked at him and smiled. 

 

It was Phil who first broke the awkward silence, “So it’s Dan huh,” he stated more than asked.

Dan was terrified, here he was stood in front of the most beautiful boy he had ever seen and he was acting like such an antisocial loser.

“Uhh yeah,” he said trying to rack his brain quickly for something else to say.

  
  


But once again it was Phil who spoke, “If I would have known this shithole of a town had such pretty boys I might have moved here sooner,” he said cheekily.

 

This boy was definitely more confident than he had been a few minutes ago. 

 

Dan blushed, “Yo-you think I’m pr-pretty?” he stuttered. 

 

Phil smirked, “I do princess.”

 

Dan didn’t think it was possible to blush any harder than he already was but his veins seemed determined to prove him wrong. Normally he would be offended by the name “Princess” but for some reason when the word was coming from the mouth of Phil. he didn’t mind. In fact, as much as he hated to admit it, he might actually like it.

 

They really hit it off and they ended up talking for over an hour. He learned that Phil’s dad had recently gotten a new job which is why they had moved. He also learned him and Phil shared a love for video games and a lot of the same music, not to mention films. When talking to Phil, it didn’t feel like he was talking to a stranger he just met an hour ago it felt like they had known each other all their lives. 

They seemed to naturally click with each other and that scared him a little bit because he had only known this boy for a little over an hour and he was already starting to fall in love with him. Or, least that what it felt like to him. He had never been properly in love before but this definitely felt like love to him. 

  
  


Their conversation was soon interrupted though when the music stopped and Hazel, the party hostess, shouted, “Who’s ready to bob for some apples?” 

 

Several people cheered and a few groaned angrily because their make-out session had been interrupted.  

“Come on let’s go!” Phil turned to him.

He was about to protest but he could see how excited Phil was he wanted nothing more than to please this boy so he nodded his head in agreement. Phil grin grew wider and pulled him over to the crowd that was forming.

 

Phil pushed his way through the crowd to the front pulling Dan along with him. And now that he was closer he could see a big metal pot just big enough for two people to stick their heads in.

 

He blushed and turned his head when Hazel bent over the pot and starting pouring the apples in. Her dress was revealing a little too much and if she hadn’t been drinking so much she surely would be embarrassed.

 

Once she was done she yelled “OK, who’s wants to go first?”

There were some cheers and glasses raised in the air but before any of them could step forward Phil pulled him up to the bucket. “We’ll go first,” he said smiling at her.

 

“Ok great!” She beamed. 

“But both of you have to take a shot before you do.” she giggled.

A shot was thrust into his hand. He was already pretty tipsy he probably shouldn’t drink anymore but he couldn't resist as he watched Phil down his. So he poured the liquid down his throat, humming lightly to ease the burn on the way down.

  
  


Hazel took another shot, “Ok hands behind your back and you start on the count of three! Ok?”

“Yeah,” they said in unison as they both put their hands behind their backs. 

“Ok, here we go!”

“One..”

“Two..”

“Three!” Hazel screamed. 

 

He was a little late in diving into the pot as he was starting to feel the effects of the drinks he had early and the shot he had just taken. Phil had his head in the water by the time he submerged his under. 

 

It was harder to get ahold of the apple then he thought it would be. He had to bring his head up several times for air before diving back in. Apparently, Phil was having as much trouble as him as he still hadn’t succeeded in obtaining his apple yet either.

 

The fifth time he dunked his head his teeth caught on the skin of an apple. He bit down hard but he lost in the process. He pulled his head up again took a big deep breath and went back in. This time he succeeded in catching the apple between his teeth. He pulled his head up out of the water with the apple still in his mouth. 

 

There were cheers and screams and Hazel gave him a pat on the back. He blinked the water out of his eyes grinning at his success. Phil huffed as he saw Dan had succeeded before him.

Dan let out a muffled laugh from around the apple as he noticed Phil’s whiskers were now running down his face. 

 

Phil glared at him. But the glare quickly turned into a smirk and winked at him. He leaned over the pot and attached his teeth into the other side of the apple and took it from him. 

 

“Hey that was mine!” he protested. 

Phil grinned at him as he pulled the apple from his mouth to only bring it back up to take a bite from it, “Well I guess it’s mine now.”

Dan glared at him but before he could say anything else Phil leaned over the pot and had his lips on his. He yelped in surprise and he froze for a moment. 

 

Phil moved his lips against his. It was sweet and gentle and he soon found himself melting into his touch. He tasted of the alcohol and apples he’d just had in his mouth. He tasted absolutely heavenly -even with the mild left-over burn of alcohol he felt off Phil’s tongue- and like nothing else he had ever tasted before. 

 

There were cheers and wolf whistles from everyone around them. But Dan barley heard any of it all he could focus on was Phil. His brain was short circuiting and his heart was beating so fast he thought it might explode. He savored every single moment of it but soon Phil pulled his lips from his with a smug grin plastered on his face. 

 

He grinned and handed Dan his apple back, “Here you did say this was yours didn’t you?” 

 

“Uh.. uh.. Yeah,” Dan breathed out, still flustered from the kiss as his cheeks dusted a light pink.

 

Phil chuckled,bent over and gave him a kiss on the cheek, “See you tomorrow Dan,” he said as he cheekily walked off. His face burned in both excitement and embarrassment. 

 

He watched Phil walk back into the crowd and disappear. He felt a slap on the shoulder and turned around and saw Louise grinning at him. 

 

“Did I forget to mention earlier that Phil had been staring at you all night too?” she giggled.

 

He smiled as he pulled her into a hug.

“What was that for?” she teased.

“I’m just happy you dragged me to this fucking party.” 

She grinned and took his hand, “Come on let’s go we need to pick you out the perfect outfit for tomorrow.” 

 

He smiled the whole way home he couldn't wait until tomorrow.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading comments and kudos are very much appreciated! 
> 
> Come say visit me and say Hi on my Social media pages  
> Tumblr: [glitterrhowell ](https://glitterrhowell.tumblr.com/)  
> Twitter: [glitterhowell](https://twitter.com/gIitterhowelI/)


End file.
